<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't win unless you try by spnhoneybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416551">Won't win unless you try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhoneybee/pseuds/spnhoneybee'>spnhoneybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhoneybee/pseuds/spnhoneybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui's reflection on their loss in their first tournament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won't win unless you try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When the Karasuno girls lost we saw all the girls broken up about it and Yui crying alone. I just wanted to get in her headspace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui was in fact far more affected by their loss against Shirato than her teammates thought. Every regret and mistake weighed heavily on her and felt like this is where it all ends. From when the first round was lost to the second, Yui kept thinking about every decision she made.<br/>
Despite not having high hopes for this game, the Karasuno girls were all having second thoughts about their plays and the sting of defeat cut deep.<br/>
Yui stepped out of the room where her team was to see their coach, she took a moment to process what had just happened. Briefly she breaks down and can’t hold it in anymore. She walks into a nearby bathroom to find it empty and throws water into her face, slapping her cheeks in the process. </p><p>	How could she fail so easily? She devoted herself. If only she was more of a leader; with more confidence and motivation.</p><p> Like Daichi.<br/>
He’s able to get a hold of his team and tune into their insecurities to assure them. And without fail, he always has the right words.</p><p>	Yui felt all her self doubts since middle school come forward and couldn’t help but wonder how much truth they held. There’s no doubt she has put in the time and effort, but the other team did too, and more so. There are a million and one things to work on, and there’s no time to cry about ‘what could’ve been’ if they won’t make it ‘what will be’.<br/>
Dripping with salty tears and sweat, Yui feels the sting settle and she pulls herself together. Looking into the mirror, calm and collected, she smiles and means it.<br/>
Sure she’s a third year and so are half her team-mates, but they have to get back up. That's one thing they can do. Looking back on not just the tournament but also the practices and their mindsets, Yui makes a promise to herself and her team to work hard.<br/>
As captain, she will be more assertive and come up with ways to make their strengths more effective through productive practices. She knows the other girls have regrets too and want to turn that into ambition to get back in the game and stay in. </p><p>	There’s a lot to do but they won’t win unless they try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>